


蜘蛛之丝

by signorina_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 蜘蛛很伤心，所以它们吐出黑色的蛛丝，织成挣不破的茧，将这些人一生一世囚禁起来
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Kudos: 1





	蜘蛛之丝

“传说，妖精之中，有一种蜘蛛精，吐出的蛛丝是黑色的，可以幻化成人形。要是有了心仪的男性，就会变作美女成去接近对方，想方设法让对方爱上自己，结为夫妻。”  
“可是人类会喜欢蜘蛛吗？”  
“有的会，也有的不会。还有人起初很喜欢，中途却变了心。”  
“那蜘蛛一定很伤心吧。”  
“对呀，蜘蛛很伤心……”

辛舒霖猛地掀开被子。  
天花板上悬着一线纤细的银丝，一路延伸到墙壁，如同蜘蛛口中吐出的毒丝，简直叫人疑心丝线的那头正牵着一只面目丑恶的大蜘蛛，蠢蠢欲动。  
辛舒霖一时有些惊惧，像被梦中的怪物魇住了，怔怔不能动弹。  
细若游丝，莹白似雪，是窗帘缝隙里探进来的月光。  
他心有余悸地抹了把脸，从枕边随手扯过衣服，准备套上身时，忽然止住了动作——  
睡得太迷糊，差一点忘记自己只有这些破布似的玩意儿蔽体，聊胜于无，是李月龙特意安排的，无聊的怪癖。  
头脑仍然有些晕眩，辛舒霖扔开那条裙子，赤身裸体跳下床。

白日还是来了。无论经历过怎样的夜晚，黑夜终究会被朝阳驱散。就像无论多么不情愿，辛舒霖仍然不得不穿上这条暴露得过分的裙子，端着早餐，恭恭敬敬敲响李月龙的卧室门。  
“请进。”回答的声音懒洋洋的。  
辛舒霖将托盘放到床头柜，半拉开沉重的落地窗，挽起床帘，从柜子中取出小桌台。  
看起来李月龙睡得也不安稳，被单在床上扭曲着拱成一团，几乎能想见里面的人如何在夜里辗转反侧。床太大了，辛舒霖不得不爬上去整理被子，好平稳地将桌台架到床上人的身前，顾不得这样的姿势会露出裙下的春光。  
他是男人，男人才不会在意被人看大腿。  
这一套流程他已经十分熟练。李月龙还未起床，半边身子陷在靠垫里面，没骨头似的，大红缎子睡袍，长发如水般流淌在纯白被褥间，是一匹黑色的瀑布。他不作声，只是一双凤眼滴溜溜跟着辛舒霖满屋子打转，他走到哪就跟到哪。  
辛舒霖仿佛一无所觉，将托盘稳稳当当放到桌台上。  
“今天的早餐是虾仁粥和鸡蛋卷饼，还有开胃小菜，请慢用。”  
像一个合格的仆从一样，他躬了躬身，将独处的时间交还给主人家。  
门外的园丁正拖着长长的软管给花园浇水，走廊上匆匆走过一位仆人，脚步轻的几乎听不见声音。本能让辛舒霖警觉地回头，在看清对方的模样后才松开戒备的拳头。  
李月龙喜欢安静，所以宅子里的仆人连走路也是静悄悄的，可这对他的失眠却不起任何改善作用。即使装作半梦半醒的样子，眼底下的青黑却骗不了人。辛舒霖知道失眠过后是什么模样，他也曾经失眠，为母亲的死，为肖达的死。  
不是为了肖达的死因，他也不会在这里。穿着恶俗的女仆装，低声下气为李月龙当牛做马。  
可是李月龙会做什么样的噩梦呢？辛舒霖猜不到。

毕竟是娇生惯养的小少爷，衣食起居离不了人。李家大宅里仆从分工明晰，负责什么的都有，辛舒霖根本想不到自己一个街头混混混在这群训练有素的仆人里能做些什么——不帮倒忙就不错了。  
虽然在艰苦的生活中练就了一身生存的本事，烧饭打扫归整拾掇样样做的来，可那顶多应付一下自己，不是用来服侍人的本事。李月龙是被人捧在手里的玉雕，要天鹅绒作衬，水晶玻璃做罩，轻拿轻放，连扫灰都要用上好的鹅绒刷子，轻轻地，慢慢地，生怕碰疼了他。  
而辛舒霖就是个如假包换的粗人。  
他敲门不知轻重；手脚不够利落；言语不够恭敬，熨坏了李月龙心爱的长衫，打翻了李月龙惯用的紫砂杯。忠心耿耿的吴秘书望着他吹胡子瞪眼，气得脑门冒青烟儿，却拿他毫无办法——  
只有李月龙有资格批评他。  
“月龙大人可是很娇贵的人，跟你们这些皮糙肉厚的家伙不一样，在大人身边千万仔细着点儿！”  
一腔怒火被生生按了回去，吴秘书甩下不疼不痒的警告，气冲冲地走了，从此没给过辛舒霖好脸色。  
不过他所言倒是不假，李月龙的生活起居的确精致得叫人咋舌，是在中国城的犄角旮旯里长大的小老鼠从未想象过的奢华。他在头发上厚厚地裹精华素，对着镜子涂抹瓶瓶罐罐，饮养生汤比吃饭更准时。  
有一天辛舒霖终于忍不住吐槽：“你活得比女人还麻烦。”  
李月龙不生气，只是从镜子里幽幽地望着他。辛舒霖从不怕跟人吵架，可李月龙这样不言不语，只是拿一双乌溜溜的眼睛盯住他，看得他越来越心惊肉跳，浑身发毛。  
“喂！”他壮着胆为自己打气，“我有说错吗？”  
“没有。”李月龙居然笑了，准确地说只是弯起了嘴角。他的唇形很好看，饱满如红菱，唇角微微上翘，永远像似笑非笑。而像这样只是稍稍勾起嘴角的时候，便有一种欲说还休的风情，三分冷漠的诱惑。  
他的眼睛也是冷的。  
“你知道亚修为什么那么注重保持体型，即使他明知道那种欧沙那样的体型才会让他在打斗中更有优势？”  
辛舒霖被问了个措手不及。他从未思考过这个问题，一时间找不到合适的回答。  
亚修的外貌总是能在所到之处引起各种话题，加上他不堪回首的过去，不算光彩的身份，即使在中国城也躲不开这样那样的流言蜚语。辛舒霖自然听到过，可那都是些从垃圾堆里蹦出来的废料，他根本不会放在心上。  
似乎已经看穿了他的所思所想，李月龙捻了一缕黑发缠绕在指尖，唇角明明弯得好看，黑眸中却结了层霜，他说：  
“你看，你心里其实很清楚，只是不肯承认罢了。”  
“我的目的和他是一样的。”

夜间辛舒霖又被叫去替李月龙吹头发。  
听起来简单，做起来麻烦的不得了。先在头发上抹一层薄薄的精油，将长长的头发从中间分成两层，上层先盘到头顶。辛舒霖学了好多次，才勉强学会挽出一个不会迅速散架的发髻，负责教导他的仆役长解释说，这样做才可以吹干下层的头发。  
吹个头发而已，哪来那么多讲究，辛舒霖暗自腹诽。  
李月龙的长发浓密，吹完一层，便要拆掉绑带和夹子，让上层的头发垂落下来。但切记只可吹到7分干。发梢则只需吹至不滴水即可。不仅仅是吹的顺序，连吹风机的距离，吹的手法也极其讲究，不可太远，不可太近，必须得顺着发丝生长的方向才不至于吹坏发质。每每折磨的辛舒霖比打完一场车轮战还累。  
给李月龙吹头发实在是个漫长而精细的活儿，对耐心的要求也相当高。辛舒霖至今没搞清楚李月龙到底是急性子还是慢性子，对有些事他显得相当不耐烦，对另一些事却又好像不介意等到地老天荒。  
而吹头发这件事，对辛舒霖而言是折磨，对他来说却反倒像一种享受似的。他倚着椅背，半眯着眼睛，小口小口抿一杯牛奶，任由辛舒霖在身侧捧着一把发丝鼓捣，吹完一把再放下换另一把。  
李家的仆人没有一个手法如此笨拙，可是李月龙仿佛全无意见，只是相当专注地喝他的牛奶。他坐得端正笔直，面色无波，不知道在盘算些什么。辛舒霖便也不说话，一时间只听得吹风机枯燥的“呜呜”声，不知疲倦。  
其实辛舒霖有太多想问的话，却一句也问不出口。  
他是为了弄清肖达的死因才勉强同意做这些事。谁都看得出李家根本不缺仆役，笨手笨脚只知道打架的唐人街混混在这里没有半点用武之地，可李月龙大概也不是真的需要一个麻利周到的仆人——  
辛舒霖总觉得，他或许只是想看到自己别扭的样子罢了。

毕竟除他以外，并没有其他的仆人被要求穿着这种短到大腿根的迷你连衣裙来服侍尊贵的李家小少爷，而李月龙似乎也刻意减少他与别的仆人接触的机会，不肯让太多旁人看见他这幅模样。除了送早饭和吹头发，他几乎没有被指派过其他工作。  
不出门的时候李月龙时常让他陪自己吃午餐，是名副其实的陪餐，除了吃饭之外，其余一概无需动手，连饭菜碗筷也由其他的仆人一并先布置好。  
饭菜总是精致而周到，荤素搭配得当，色香味俱全。辛舒霖正在长身体的年纪，对这样一桌佳肴全无抵抗力，不一会儿就将主仆的身份通通抛到脑后，狼吞虎咽吃起来。  
与他毫无形象的吃法相比，李月龙的举止明显文雅得体得多。  
多数时候他们不怎么说话，只是沉默地吃饭，但偶尔也有例外。有一回李月龙忽然幽幽地问他：  
“李家厨子的水平比起张大饭店，如何？”  
辛舒霖差点让一条鸡腿噎死。  
措不及防，他扶着桌子边弯腰咳嗽，一边敲打胸口，连喝了两杯水才缓过劲儿来。  
一直在斟酌着如何开口，没想到是李月龙先提起这个话题。他让山珍海味迷昏了头，差一点儿忘了身上还穿着根本不能被称作衣服的玩意儿，这才后知后觉地感到难堪起来。  
自己究竟在这里做什么呢？穿着女士小裙子陪李家小少爷消磨午餐时光？  
“不一样的。”他一瞬间失去了食欲，五味陈杂地盯着身前。碗碟均是上好的骨瓷，莹白剔透；筷子是亮油油的红木；桌面擦得光可鉴人，连筷子托架都做的精美而雅致。张大饭店自然做不到这样的富贵气派。  
可李家的厨子再如何高明，也做不出张大饭店的味道。  
一桌子山珍海味忽然间都变得味同嚼蜡。  
肖达生前，他有幸品尝过对方的手艺，的确让人对张大饭店的未来颇感担忧，谁知世事难料。  
在这条道上混，对生死往往比常人更通达，却不代表可以死得这样不明不白。  
“肖达到底是怎么死的？”辛舒霖倔强地盯着对面的人。  
似乎是受不了那样的注视，终于李月龙也放下了筷子，隔着桌子目光复杂地望着他。

“明天换一条裙子吧。你喜欢什么样的？”  
就在辛舒霖几乎要以为他已经坐着睡过去了的时候，李月龙忽然蹦出这么一句。  
手中的吹风机停止了变换角度，辛舒霖咬着唇挣扎了一会儿，才有气无力地回答：  
“什么都好。”反正换来换去都是些没多少布料的裙子，像日本咖啡店里故作可爱的女招待，用繁复的蕾丝花边装饰起来，光溜溜地袒露着大腿。他都不知道李月龙从哪里弄来这么多乱七八糟的衣服，还是说李家的小少爷竟然有这种不可告人的爱好？  
“那换成旗袍吧？”李月龙似乎对这个话题来了兴致，甚至打算认真同他讨论起来。令辛舒霖越发感到无力。  
“好。”他恹恹地应声。  
“那明天就穿着旗袍等我回来吃午餐？”  
“好。”  
“午餐你想吃什么，滑蛋虾仁和乌鸡汤好不好？”  
“好。”  
于是李月龙“噗嗤”笑了。  
“你怎么什么都好，难道把你炖了也好？”  
“只要能让你告诉我肖达的死因，把我炖了也没关系。”  
作为老大和兄弟，他必须给手下人、给眉悌姐姐一个交代。这是他的责任。  
李月龙慢慢敛去了笑意。这一回没有镜子，辛舒霖却仍然疑心他灼灼的目光正直直地烙在自己身上，仿佛要在他胸口烧出个洞来，一窥他的内心。  
半晌李月龙才迟缓地开口，如同被冻住了喉咙，连声音也冷得像化不开的冰。  
“我不会告诉你的。”他一字一句地说，“那种事情你还是不知道比较好。”  
“什么样对我比较好不需要你来说了算！”  
辛舒霖攥紧了手里的吹风机，尽力克制着自己动手的冲动。他已经在这里耗了太久，没有时间再继续同小少爷玩换装游戏。肖达去世后，中国城暗流涌动，必须要有人主持大局，还有很多事情等待他回去做。  
紧咬牙关，勉力压抑自己的怒火，从牙缝间挤出质问。  
“我最后一次问你，肖达的死因是什么。”  
李月龙丝毫不为所动。  
“你不必知道。”  
“所以从一开始你根本就没打算告诉我？”辛舒霖感觉自己已经处在爆发的边缘。  
有那么一瞬间他似乎恍惚察觉到李月龙的动摇，他几乎要窃喜起来，但很快事实便狠狠给了他一记耳光，告诉他那不过只是刹那间的错觉而已。  
“没有。”  
李月龙自始至终不曾回头。  
到底还是个孩子，被人这样作弄，无论是谁都难免心生怨气。辛舒霖抢了一个仆人的衣服，当天夜里径直离开了李家。  
李月龙没有吩咐人阻拦。

护送李月龙的棺椁回香港的那天，辛舒霖一夜无眠。  
半山脚下灯光点点，仿佛这一夜月朗星稀，是因为半边夜空的星星都汇集在那里寻欢作乐——可再亮也不过是属于普通人的星。年幼的李月龙曾经在这里怀着怎样的心情俯瞰芸芸众生，他已无从知晓了。  
跌宕起伏的命运将李月龙漂洋过海送到辛舒霖身边，如今又原原本本，将他带回这里。  
时隔多年之后，他再一次回想起那一夜他和李月龙最后的对话。  
“你不喜欢这里吗？不喜欢舒适的床铺、柔软的地毯、宽大的浴缸，每天换一桌满汉全席？”  
那你呢，你又喜欢这样的生活吗？  
直到李月龙去世，他终于还是没机会问出口。  
李月龙也曾经有机会在出生在山脚，像那里许许多多的普通人一样，度过不算富裕却安稳平和的一生；命运却阴差阳错送他上山，享受常人无法享受的荣华富贵，忍受常人无法忍受的折辱苦难。  
如果命运给予他选择的机会，他会愿意再一次成为李家少爷吗？  
会希望不曾遇见过辛舒霖吗？  
月光很亮，淌在手心，是冰凉的，仿佛掬着一捧如水的青丝。  
辛舒霖终于回忆起那个故事的结尾。

“蜘蛛很伤心，所以它们吐出黑色的蛛丝，织成挣不破的茧，将这些人一生一世囚禁起来。”


End file.
